


Just For A Moment

by hallowgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Angst, Hate to Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowgirl/pseuds/hallowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ginny Weasley has hated Draco Malfoy from the moment she set eyes on him which is the only reason she thinks about him sometimes. Just sometimes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So, this little Ginny/Draco drabble just came to me. :) Leave a review if you like it.

Ginny Weasley hated Draco Malfoy from the moment she set eyes on him which is the only reason she thinks about him sometimes.

It's the reason she walks through the corridors and turns her head to watch his fair hair catch the sunlight.

It's the reason she lies awake at night, staring up at the roof of her four-poster, her fists clenched at her sides, his face dancing before her eyes.

It's the reason she smiles when she winds her arms around Harry's neck and sees Malfoy scowl over his shoulder, his flint-grey eyes finding her brown ones and staring, just for a moment.

It's the reason she's able to meet his gaze in the middle and glare unflinchingly back, ignoring the curled lip, the raised eyebrow.

It's the reason he's been in the back of her mind for as long as she can remember, just waiting to slip to the front whenever he gets a chance.

Ginny Weasley knows she hates Draco Malfoy. She knows it and she's never questioned it. She slips her hand into Harry's, laughs with Ron and Hermione and walks her way through the corridors, safe and surrounded by the people she belongs with, her friends, her boyfriend, her family.

She belongs with them and hates Draco Malfoy and she's never questioned it.

Except sometimes.

Sometimes, she'll glance over at him and wonder what his eyes look like when he's smiling. Sometimes, she'll wonder what it would be like to fly alongside him in Quidditch matches, rather than glare at him from the opposite side of the pitch. Sometimes, she wonders what it would be like to have her hand brush his, feel his fingers intertwine with hers'.

But she only wonders for a moment.

Just sometimes.

Just for a moment or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you like it :)


End file.
